


Frat Brothers

by darkmpreg



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dark Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmpreg/pseuds/darkmpreg
Summary: A frat brother forgets to take his birth control pills and becomespregnant.  Unfortunately, the other daddy doesn't want the kid and arrangesan abortion party....





	Frat Brothers

Note: This story was dynamically reformatted for online reading convenience.

Title: Frat Brothers

by darkmpreg (Mpreg, Birth fetish, pregnant man, fetus)  
Summary:  
A frat brother forgets to take his birth control pills and becomes  
pregnant. Unfortunately, the other daddy doesn't want the kid and arranges

an abortion party....

 

Mitch had spent his freshman year at Eastwing College at the beck and  
call of his new fraternity brothers. Having just turned eighteen midway  
through the year, the upperclassmen treated Mitch more like a kid than an  
adult, which resulted in some lighthearted hazing and fun. The boys drank  
all the beer their young bodies could handle in their unsanctioned frat  
house a few miles off campus playing beer pong, cards, pool and drinking  
games. The House was an unlicensed paradise for young men and their unholy  
desires. Mitch stayed in one of the bunks with several other guys and made  
friends with them all, and by Spring Break some of them were sharing beds.

 

It wasn't unusual for frat boys to fuck each other. Some were discreet  
and others more open, and on crazy party nights some of the guys would  
strip naked and bang on the pool table as everyone cheered and chugged  
their brews. The shirts would come off and the electronic dance music  
would shake the house, and Mitch would be right in the middle of it all,  
swinging his tank top around his head and pulling his pants low on his  
teenaged waist.

 

Everyone knew the Freshman was down for a good time. It was easy to  
pull his pants down, press him against the wall, and go to town on him; he  
loved it and wouldn't have it any other way. While two or three guys lined  
up as they took turns, Mitch would be laughing and moaning and drinking his  
red cup of dark beer.

 

He managed to avoid pregnancy thanks to the pill, but during Spring  
Break the fraternity rented a school bus and drove down to the coast for  
the week. The bus was cramped with nearly forty frat boys, and of course  
the tinted windows protected the orgy than ensued. But just as a sexy guy  
named Brent was kissing on Mitch's neck, he realized he had forgotten his  
pills at home. Panic seized him and he pushed Brent off of him, but Brent  
was muscular and physically bigger than young Mitch, and Mitch found there  
was little he could do. He finally gave in, not one to easily turn down a  
good-looking man, and said "Fuck it!"

 

The Florida sands were white and the water a bright shade of blue-green.  
The boys loaded out and filed into the beach mansion that belonged to  
Brent's family. Some of the guys had driven their trucks down and several  
of them took off to the nearest liquor store. The mansion, though  
spacious, could only just barely contain forty people. As everyone ran  
around claiming beds and couches, Brent grabbed Mitch by the ass and led  
him to the master bedroom.

 

"You're staying with me this week," he said, closing the door behind  
them. The college junior ripped off Mitch's tank top and shorts and fucked  
the teenager again until their moans brought an audience through the door.

 

For the entire week the boys drank and fucked and swam and burned in the  
hot sun. Their private section of the sand became a nudist beach and soon  
the fucking spilled out into the water. Brent forbade his boy-toy from  
messing around with anyone else for the week in an effort to claim complete  
ownership of his body. Mitch had learned how Brent operated: he played  
with one guy at a time for weeks at a time, and then moved on. But Mitch  
didn't care. He couldn't wait to sleep with the other guys again.

 

Soon the week was over and they fucked their way back to Eastwing.   
Mitch went back on his pills as the last stretch of the semester resumed  
and Brent cozied up to another freshman, leaving Mitch a free man again.   
But as the weeks went on all the heavy beer-drinking was making him vomit,  
so he switched over to vodka and gin. April sailed past and May brought  
finals with it. Mitch passed all his classes with A's and the fraternity  
celebrated the beginning of summer with a party at the House.

 

One of the guys, Jacob, had just finished his senior year and was  
partying harder than the rest. He attempted to force himself on a few guys  
but they shoved him off and laughed. Eventually Jacob wobbled his way over  
to Mitch and pinned him against the wall. Mitch liked it at first, but  
soon Jacob had his hand on the back of Mitch's head and was pressing his  
skull into the paint. Mitch started protesting as Jacob thrust his huge  
cock abusively into him. The man was too drunk to be careful, and with one  
as big as his, caution and restraint was essential.

 

But when the pain started Mitch began to scream and soon Brent was  
there, pulling Jacob off with his big arms and throwing him to the floor.  
Mitch staggered away, watching as Brent beat Jacob into a pulp.

 

Once the graduate was unconscious and covered in blood, Brent looked up  
at Mitch. "You good?"

 

Mitch nodded, his hair messy and his face red. The party started back  
up but Mitch wandered outside to puke his guts and afterward came back in  
and started drinking again.

 

By June the new Sophomore had begun collecting weight around his middle  
and he chalked it up to all the alcohol he was consuming, but the other  
guys said it was called the `Freshman 15' - when boys started gaining  
weight and looking more like men. Some of the other guys had went through  
it and tried to counter it with more weightlifting, but the fat still clung  
to their waists despite it all.

 

Being a skinny guy his entire life, Mitch was mortified by the idea of  
becoming fat, and his gut was sticking out as if he'd eaten a big meal.   
Curiously though, all the weight gain went to his belly, and it wasn't fat  
tissue either, just somehow more inflated. He started running a lot and  
eating better during the day, and only drinking vodka waters, but July came  
and Mitch began to wonder if maybe he was pregnant. He and Brent had done  
a lot of fucking during spring break while Mitch was off the pill. Late  
July would mark him as four months pregnant, and when he looked in the  
mirror he thought maybe it was true. But denial convinced him otherwise.

 

He carried on with his diet and exercise for a few more weeks hoping to  
stem the weight gain. The raging parties continued and the boys started  
rubbing Mitch's belly for good luck and doing shots off his sternum where a  
little valley had formed between his gut and his pecks. They kept fucking  
Mitch and he kept enjoying it, maybe even more lately. For some reason his  
body had gone into sexual hyperdrive. He couldn't get enough of it, and  
his pheromones made it so that his brothers couldn't resist him. Even  
Brent came around, taking a night off from his newest main lay to fuck the  
teen.

 

By late August Mitch and pretty much the rest of the fraternity were  
convinced he was knocked up. At five months along, his stomach had rounded  
out unlike a beer gut, and his navel shallowed and threatened to pop. His  
abs had flattened along the curvature of his belly and already there were  
kicks and prods from within.

 

Some of the new seniors, including Brent, sat Mitch down in a sober  
meeting and asked him what he wanted to do and who the father might be.

 

He explained that he had forgotten his pills during spring break. Brent  
was a little upset Mitch didn't say anything about it at the time, but he  
came over and put his arm around the sophomore's shoulders. "I don't want  
a kid right now, bro," he said. "If it is really mine, I think you should  
get an abortion. We're too young and have careers ahead of us." His hand  
rubbed Mitch's bulging belly. "This baby's gonna ruin that for me. And  
for you."

 

"Okay," said Mitch. "I'll get it taken care of."

 

"Good, I'm happy." Brent patted him on the back. "To be honest though,  
you do make a sexy pregnant man."

 

They did some research and found that Florida's cut off for abortions  
was twenty-four weeks, and a visit to the doctor confirmed that Mitch was  
nearly twenty-three weeks progressed, giving him a handful of days to  
schedule the abortion. He was having a boy. Brent heard the news and  
seemed mostly nonplussed, but maybe slightly proud.

 

The night before the procedure, Brent threw an abortion party for Mitch  
and all the guys showed up at the House to drink and fuck and play pool.   
The pregnant eighteen year old was of course the center of attention and  
everyone made sure to keep his red cup full of vodka and soda. At the end  
of the night a dozen guys sat Mitch up on the pool table and sucked his  
cock, their foreheads slapping against his pregnant belly. Some of them  
rubbed it and pulled at his navel like a nipple.

 

Mitch was in ecstasy all night, especially when they took him into a  
dark bedroom and continued their sexual escapades against his pregnant  
body. It was his last night as a pregnant man and many of the guys admitted  
that they'd miss feeling the baby kick and fucking his swollen, pregnant  
asshole.

 

He passed out while the guys were still taking turns on him and in his  
dreams he was drinking cum by the buckets, his belly flat and toned once  
again.

 

Morning came, and then afternoon. Mitch woke with a jolt, sitting  
straight up. His headache was awful and sitting up made him dizzy. Vomit  
spewed from his mouth all over his sheets, making him vomit even more.

 

But there was no time to clean it.

 

He rushed out of bed and threw on clothes that didn't fit (especially  
around the belly). His face had cumstains on it, as did the bottom of his  
pregnant stomach, which hung out from his tank top. The fraternity boys  
were strewn about all over the floor of the House, half naked (or  
completely naked) with used condoms littering the floor; the milky content  
now dried into the carpet. Brent was in his bedroom, snoring, as Mitch  
hurried to his car.

 

He was twenty minutes late to his appointment and the receptionist  
shrugged and said, "Sorry, you'll need to reschedule."

 

"I can't reschedule," said Mitch, his head pounding as hard as his  
heart. "I need this abortion TODAY! I'm twenty-four weeks tomorrow!"

 

All the people in the room were staring.

 

"I'm sorry," repeated the nurse, staring at his cumstained face and  
belly. "Good luck."

 

Mitch came home and found Brent freshly showered with a towel wrapped  
around his V-lined waist as he fried eggs on the stovetop. When he turned  
and saw Mitch with a baby still obviously in his belly, he frowned. "What  
happened?"

 

"I was late for the appointment," said Mitch, sitting down in a chair.  
"It's too late now."

 

Brent shoveled eggs on a plate and set it down on the table for the  
sophomore. "We'll think of something, bro," he said, sitting down and  
putting a hand on the baby bump. "My parents will cut me off if they found  
out I got some guy pregnant. We gotta get rid of it."

 

"I know, man," said Mitch, feeling the baby shifting against his organs.  
"What do we do?"

 

"Maybe we can google something and do it ourselves."

 

"What about adoption?"

 

"To be honest, bro," he said, feeling the baby poking his palm. "I just  
don't want other people raising my kid. I'll raise my own kids when I'm  
ready."

 

Mitch nodded.

 

"Do some research on home abortions and see what you can find, all  
right?" said Brent. "Maybe we can try to make it fun for you. That way  
it's not so bad."

 

The Fall semester started back up again and Mitch still hadn't bought  
any bigger clothes, thinking that he wouldn't be pregnant for much longer  
anyways, so why waste the money? His belly jutted out obscenely on his  
eighteen year old body. He was carrying high and outward, and today the  
baby's head was bulging at his bellybutton, making his pregnancy even more  
pronounced. Some of his friends outside of the fraternity were only now  
just finding out that Mitch was knocked up. They stopped talking to him,  
leaving his fraternity brothers as Mitch's only friends.

 

He had one class with Brent; a basic course that Brent had forgotten to  
take his sophomore year. The senior cozied up to the pregnant teen in  
class, sticking his hands up his shirt and down his pants when no one was  
looking. Mitch's hormones and pheromones were driving Brent crazy and  
after class, on several occasions, the senior stud would force Mitch into  
the men's bathroom and fuck him against the dirty toilet seat.

 

A few weeks went by the sophomore started his third trimester at seven  
months. His belly continued to balloon outward and to the sides so that he  
finally looked pregnant from behind. He was still very agile and thin  
everywhere else, being naturally athletic, so he still went running in the  
mornings with his shirt off and his old athletic shorts clinging low on his  
waist. The heavy baby bouncing in his gut while he ran was somewhat  
uncomfortable, but wasn't a deterrent. Sometimes the other frat boys would  
join him and afterwards they'd shower together, rubbing their dicks on  
Mitch's belly and lathering their cum on him like soap.

 

One night, midway into his seventh month, Mitch was cornered by Brent in  
the kitchen while some of the guys were playing pool. Brent and Mitch had  
both been drinking, and his pregnant gut hung between them. "Found  
anything out about the abortion yet?" he asked.

 

Mitch had done some googling, and none of it was pretty. "A little," he  
said. "It just ... scares me. I dunno."

 

Brent looked down at Mitch's gut, which hung out of his shirt like a  
watermelon. "You're cutting it too close," he said. "That thing should've  
been out weeks ago."

 

"I know," he answered. "But the sex has been good, and my body feels  
amazing pregnant..."

 

"I don't care," said Brent, even though he had a lustful attachment to  
Mitch's pregnant body. "That baby's gotta go. I have an idea I've been  
thinking about. It'll be fun, I promise."

 

"What're you gonna do?"

 

"Don't worry about it," said the senior. "Give me time to work out the  
details."

 

More than a month went by and Mitch's libido had skyrocketed as his  
pregnancy advanced, and the boys knew it and took advantage of itwhile they  
could. His thirty-five week stomach had gotten big enough to make him  
waddle and sometimes his frat brothers would make him waddle around the  
house naked while they laughed. Mitch laughed too, knowing it was all in  
good fun. Sometimes they bounced washers off his belly and into red  
drinking cups, turning it into a drinking game.

 

Running had become a real chore, but he still got out of bed every  
morning and ran with the other guys. The parties continued and the  
perverted sex acts went on unabated, and now that Mitch's pregnancy was so  
advanced, he was becoming the nucleus of their depravity. They bent him  
over the pool table, over the bed, over the kitchen sink. They stroked his  
baby gut and made a drinking game out of the baby's movements. The fetus  
was huge and its legs and elbows and head could be visibly seen and  
recognized from the outside. Mitch played beer pong with the rest of them,  
downing cup after cup of beer or vodka, and then afterwards passing out in  
his bunk covered in cum as the boys continued fucking his asshole.

 

The next day, Saturday, Mitch woke up in the afternoon in a different  
bed with his arms bound around the headboard and his legs splayed outward  
so that his feet were up in the air and also bound to the headboard. His  
pregnant belly rose up from his body, oblong and full of a very active  
fetus. The bed had been brought outside and someone had carried him out to  
it, strapping him down while he slept. The Florida sun was nice and hot,  
even during November.

 

Brent had gotten a keg and some of the brothers were already doing keg  
stands. Others were sitting out in lawn chairs, red cups in hand, waiting.  
Brent came over and sat on the edge of the bed with Mitch, placing his hand  
on his naked belly where beneath the thin skin his unborn baby wiggled.

 

"What's going on?" asked Mitch.

 

"It's time," said Brent, smiling happily, soon to be freed of the burden  
of fatherhood. "Are you ready?"

 

Mitch swallowed. "All right, but can I have a beer?"

 

Brent chuckled and came back with a cup full. He helped Mitch support  
his head so that he could lean forward enough to drink it. Afterward, he  
turned to the other forty fraternity brothers.

 

"Brothers, today is an important day for us, and also a sad day. We're  
all here to support each other and to make sure we got each other's back,  
no matter what. That's what a fraternity is. That you guys are willing to  
do this for me means everything. It'll be rough for me and Mitch to lose  
this tiny addition to our frat family, but it's for the best. That's why  
we're gonna make it fun for Mitch. He's kinky and always down for  
anything, especially when it comes to fucking, am I right?"

 

All the brothers laughed and cheered and chugged their drinks.

 

"So what better way to give him an abortion with our dicks?"

 

They cheered again and some of them started stripping their clothes off  
so their big, frat-boy muscled bodies gleamed in the sunlight.

 

"This is a drinking game, which means it's a competition," said Brent,  
standing beside the bed and putting his hand on Mitch's nearly-nine month  
pregnancy. "Drink if you see the baby kick and when Mitch screams. Every  
man is allotted five minutes of fucking him. We have a designated man  
timing everything, so if you cum before or after your five minutes is up  
you're docked twenty points, meaning you have to cum at exactly at the five  
minute mark. If you cum exactly at five minutes you earn twenty points.   
You can cum inside him or on his belly, wherever you want. We'll each get  
multiple turns."

 

He continued, "Whoever fucks him hard enough to break his water or put  
him into labor gets fifty points. You can squeeze his belly all you want  
as hard as you want to try and start labor, just no punching. Mitch will  
already be in enough pain, and we're trying to make this fun for him,  
remember? But remember: the goal is an abortion, so be savage when you're  
fucking him. You might hit his cervix with your peckers, and later you  
might even hit my kid's head. That's OK, just remember to aim for your  
five minute mark no matter what you might be feeling in there. Whoever  
aborts my kid wins automatically. And remember, it's not a baby until its  
born, right? It's just a wriggling mass of cells, so no need to be humane.  
Is everyone ready?"

 

"Ready!" they said.

 

He gave Mitch's pregnant belly a hard slap and soon everyone was lining  
up. Brent went first and he climbed up on the bed and positioned himself  
against Mitch's succulent, wet hole and when the timer began, he started  
fucking Mitch savagely. The boys gathered around, moving the line so that  
it snaked around the bed. When the baby's butt stuck out at the top of  
Mitch's belly, everyone drank as per the baby-movement rule. The pregnant  
teenager started moaning as Mitch's hardened, veiny cock pushed up through  
him and bumped at his cervix. The membrane was tough though, and withheld  
the barrage of thrusts.

 

The guy holding the timer called out that he had twenty seconds to  
finish, and Brent's eyes went wild as he fucked Mitch even harder. The  
baby wiggled inside, repositioning its legs, and everyone drank, including  
Brent. He downed his red cup and threw it aside as he sprayed his cum deep  
into Mitch's hole just as the timekeeper announced five minutes.

 

"Twenty points for Brent!" called out James, who held the timer and  
wrote down the score on a huge dry erase board propped up against a tree.  
"Next!"

 

Mitch was euphoric for the next hour as his birth hole was reamed, his  
cock fondled, and his belly squeezed. Even the baby's kicks were turning  
him on. He wasn't sure, but he thought the baby's head was positioned  
close to the cervix, and he realized that all the cocks bumping it were  
alarmingly close to the fetus' head. The kinky thought of it made his cock  
burst all over his belly despite no one even touching it. The frat brother  
saw Mitch's orgasm and lost control, finishing two minutes early. Mitch  
felt warm cum gush against his inner wall.

 

"Dock twenty points from Derek!" called out the scorekeeper.

 

Several brothers cummed too soon and others cummed too late. By the  
time each of the forty fraternity brothers had a turn Mitch's ass felt raw  
and the position he was in on the bed made his bones, muscles, and joints  
ache. Brent kept pouring beer down his throat at Mitch's request and he  
had a nice buzz going, keeping it all somewhat enjoyable.

 

The second round started and Brent was once again at the head of the  
line. He and two dozen others were tied in points and Brent wasn't about  
to lose again. While he fucked Mitch's pregnant ass, he put both hands on  
either side of his big, grotesque belly and squeezed hard. He felt the  
baby in between his palms, moving slightly, and he may his belly sway left  
and right, laughing. He felt the amniotic fluids inside him swishing  
around and suddenly Brent's cock bottomed out and there was a change of  
internal pressure inside Mitch's womb.

 

Brent would've came right then, but the timekeeper announced he still  
had a sixty seconds left. He went back to fucking the teenager, deep and  
hard, bottoming out against the weakened cervix where his unborn child  
played. Fifty seconds, forty, thirty and Brent was doing all he could not  
to explode as fluids from the womb began to leak out around him and drip on  
the sheets.

 

With ten seconds remaining, he picked up his pace and felt himself on  
the verge of orgasm. At the five minute mark, he pulled out and busted his  
nut on Mitch's heaving pregnant belly.

 

"Twenty points for Brent!" said the timekeeper.

 

"Plus fifty," said Brent, pointing to the red-pink juices dripping out  
of Mitch's cum chute. "I broke his water."

 

Some guys cheered, others cursed. The boys could get real competitive  
and most of them were playing to win.

 

Brent spread his juice over Mitch's belly and kissed it, wetting his  
lips with his own cum as he did. The baby kicked wildly and the boys  
downed their beers, as per the rules. One frat brother at the end of the  
line wheeled in another keg and everyone commenced to refilling their cups  
as the afternoon went on and the sun began to set.

 

Mitch's water was still leaking as the beginnings of labor set in. Mild  
contractions started and he was able to breathe through them as the boys  
gave him their five minute fucks. The brothers grew bolder and more  
confident this time around and squeezed Mitch's stomach hard as they fucked  
him, or pressed their muscular torsos against him, compressing the fetus  
against Mitch's spine and causing a ripple of contractions and leaking  
fluids.

 

The baby didn't like being prodded and groped and went on to start  
thrashing in the womb, causing everyone to chug their beers and get  
refills. Mitch was uncomfortable now, but still enjoying himself despite  
the contractions and the baby's painful kicks. His libido had made him  
delirious and he couldn't remember ever being so happy or feeling so  
satisfied. His cervix was opening slowly and some of the guys claimed they  
could feel the baby's head poking through it. Mitch thought maybe they  
were right, because every time one of them bumped against his cervix he  
would feel his baby bounce backward into his womb as if moved by the force  
of the thrust.

 

A few hours later, the second round was almost finished. The last few  
guys were so drunk they couldn't even make it past two minutes before  
finishing inside Mitch's pregnant man hole. The contractions were picking  
up in strength and the guys were talking about how they could feel hair on  
the tip of their dick as the baby pressed further down. Despite the  
ramming against its head the baby was still alive, evidenced by the  
warping, twisting, and punching going on in Mitch's sweaty, cumstained  
belly.

 

"We have to try harder guys," said Brent, worrying that maybe their  
cocks wouldn't be enough to abort the baby.

 

Brent started the third round with another perfect finish, earning  
another twenty points. He soaked his unborn baby's head and pulled out as  
the next guy came along. On and on it went as the stars came out. The  
contractions were coming every five minutes along, keeping pace with the  
frat brothers sex timer. The baby's head was stretching through the cervix  
and Mitch screamed for the first time.

 

They chugged their beer with every pained scream, still sticking to the  
rules. They laughed and stroked themselves as they watched brother after  
brother fuck the pregnant sophomore. Blood was starting to seep out and  
stain the sheets red.

 

He began feeling the urge to push and Brent told him not to until they  
were sure the baby was aborted. "The baby needs to die while it's still  
inside him, or else it's murder," he told them. "If it comes out alive,  
I'm fucked!"

 

The guy inside him started fucking Mitch harder, doing his best to  
bludgeon the fetus' head. When there wasn't a contraction happening, the  
guys made some progress on pushing the baby back up into the womb slightly  
with their dicks, but it was always undone by the next contraction. They  
were only delaying the inevitable.

 

The next frat brother was hung at over eleven inches, and he was able to  
fuck the baby back up into Mitch's womb, filling his belly up once again  
with the fetus. Mitch's erection pulsed against his inflated belly.

 

Baby movement started again, meaning the fetus was still alive. Brent  
grew frustrated.

 

"Nick," he said to the hung guy who was balls deep into Mitch. "Come on  
bro, fuck him harder, what's your problem? You've fucked freshman harder  
than that."

 

Nick shrugged. "I know, but ..."

 

"Don't hold back, bro," said Brent. "Remember, it's not a person yet.  
It's just a fetus."

 

Nick hesitantly started fucking Mitch again, pushing his big cock deep  
into his womb where the baby's head was.

 

"Don't be shy, Nick," said Brent. "Fuck him hard. For me."

 

Suddenly a contraction started and Mitch screamed again, the boys drank,  
and the baby's head pushed Nick out of the womb as its head cleared the  
cervix. Nick grunted and started fucking Mitch like a true man, grabbing  
his pregnant baby-bag as he hammered the fetus' head from the inside. A  
new pain started unlike that of his contractions. His body squeezed the  
baby hard, maneuvering it down his birth canal despite the dick that  
impeded it. The shoulders cleared the cervix and Nick started sweating as  
the amount of cock that could fit into the pregnant teen grew less and  
less.

 

"What's the matter, Nick?" said Brent. "Talk to me, bro."

 

"The baby's coming," he panted. "It's pushing me out!"

 

"Then fuck him like a savage!"

 

"But my five minutes is almost up, bro."

 

"If you abort the baby right now, you win," said Brent. "No matter the  
points."

 

Mitch began wailing like a mad man. The pain was unreal, unimaginable,  
but despite it all his erection erupted all over his belly once again as  
Nick's massive pole slammed against the fetus again and again. But the  
baby didn't stop. Mitch's body was desperate to expel it, once and for  
all, and soon everyone watched as the head popped out, forcing Nick's dick  
out as well. Loads of other men's cum flooded out along with the head,  
dripping on the sheets.

 

"What do I do?" he said, looking to Brent.

 

"Is it alive?"

 

"I don't know, man."

 

Brent came around the bed and felt along Mitch's big stomach, searching  
for any kicks from the legs that were still inside the womb. He felt  
nothing. "All right," he said. "Finish up Nick, and let him give birth.  
If it's dead you win."

 

"What happens if it isn't?"

 

"Then I guess I'm gonna be a dad to a kid with brain damage," he said.  
"And my parents will cut me off forever."

 

Nick prodded the baby's head a few times with his cock, seeing if maybe  
he could push it back in, but the head was lodged there and he settled for  
releasing his load over the baby's head. "It's a like a baptism," he said.  
"So the baby's soul goes to heaven."

 

"Thanks, Nick," said Brent, patting Nick on the back as he crawled off  
the bed.

 

Mitch labored on the birthing bed, sweating profusely. The head popped  
out enough for the baby's face to be seen. Then the shoulders wriggled out  
and some of the guys started puking their beer guts out, sickened by the  
amount of fluid gushing from Mitch's innards. With one final scream and  
one final push, the baby plopped onto the cumstained sheets.

 

They all held their breaths, waiting to see if it would move. It was a  
pretty big baby for being born five weeks early.

 

Nothing happened.

 

They had done it!

 

Brent held up his hands in celebration and the fraternity brothers let  
up a thunderous cheer. "Nick wins!" Even Mitch smiled despite his  
exhaustion, hoping they'd untie his arms and legs now so he could have a  
few beers before he slept. Brent came over and kissed Mitch and put his  
hand on his empty, deflating belly. "We did it!" he said. "We're not  
parents, bro!"

 

"Fuck yeah," said Mitch, smiling weakly.

 

Everyone clapped Nick and Brent on the back, congratulating them on  
their win. They all renewed their red cups full of beer and carried Brent  
over to the keg and made him do a keg stand as Mitch watched with envy,  
wishing he could do the same.

 

But as Brent was set back on the ground by his brothers and the warm,  
fuzzy feeling of intoxication spread through him, a strange, mewling noise  
rose up over the clamor of their excitement. Everyone went dead silent and  
turned their heads toward the bed.

 

Brent's eyes bulged with terrible realization:

 

The baby was alive.


End file.
